


Angel To You

by FanWriter



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Song-In-Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: Jamko Song-In-Pictures to the song ''Angel To You'' by The Click Five.





	Angel To You

**Author's Note:**

> First, I wanted to say sorry if I came off a little ... coarse in my last Song-In-Pictures A/N: I had a what-if thought of someone finding the videos to the pictures I used and making a music video - which I wouldn't be against, if they credited me on the video, because this did take a long time to make.
> 
> Second, the pictures aren't exactly the way I wanted or planned them. I had all the scenes I wanted written down according to the songs lyrics, started searching (Google and Bing), and couldn't find half of them. I've been trying to do this one for a while and I was getting backed up on my notes for other things, so I got tired and just used what pictures I could - so this isn't the greatest, I warn.
> 
> Thirdly, I want to send a quick thank you to ''amazingwill.net'' for posting all of their Will Estes screencaps. I about went mad trying to find a picture of Barry, and that was the only place I could find him. Thank you!

                                     She's an angel to you ...

  
                                                                                                                                             ... but she's a devil to me.

 

* * *

 

 

When I saw her she looked my way and I knew that I was over my head

 

Ruby lips on a smile so sweet and a rude attitude that could knock me dead

 

(suddenly) I heard a voice when she called my name

 

(suddenly) I knew my life was gonna change

 

Well, she's hotter than * and cool as they come

 

And she's smart and she's wild all rolled into one

 

Yeah, you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be, it's not easy to see

 

That she's an angel to you

 

But she's a devil to me

 

 

All my friends say ''you lucky guy'', everyone wants to stand in your place

 

And so I give it another try, I'm not sure how much more my poor heart can take

 

(suddenly) I feel the blood pumpin' round my brain

 

(suddenly) I grab my bat and I'm back in the game

 

Well, she's hotter than * and cool as they come

 

And she's smart and she's wild all rolled into one

 

Yeah, you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be, it's not easy to see

 

That she's an angel to you

 

But she's a devil to me

 

I don't know what to do, I don't know what to say

 

Cause no one knows what she puts me through anyway

 

I'm awake in disaster

 

I can't seem to get past her

 

I try and I try but I can't get away

 

That she's an angel to you

 

But she's an devil to me

 

 That she's an angel to you

 

But she's a devil to me

 

It's not easy to see

 

Well, she's hotter than * and cool as they come

 

And she's smart and she's wild all rolled into one

 

Yeah, you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be, it's not easy to see

 

Well, she's hotter than * and cool as they come

 

And she's smart and she's wild all rolled into one

 

Yeah, you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be

 

That she's a angel to you

 

But she's a devil to me.

 

* * *

 

 

                                                               She's an angel to you ...

                                                                                                                                         ... but she's a devil to me.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to put an End Picture when I saw this one of Will. Then, I remembered seeing a picture of Vanessa that would have been perfect to go with it - and then I couldn't find it. I saw it on Pinterest and thought it was a great picture of her, but since I didn't need it at the time I clicked off of it. I did manage to find that it was from a interview/photoshoot she did for Sophisticated Weddings: New York Edition, and that it was like this one but I'm pretty sure she had both hands on the bouquet. So between trying to find this (and Barry) I think I did go mad. Sorry for the long A/N.


End file.
